


Magical Twins - Zauberhafte Zwillinge

by Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Incest Play, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head/pseuds/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head
Summary: Newt is almost sure Theseus didn´t mean for this to end up as incest chicken, but he definitely started it.Kinkmeme-prompt: Scamander Twins - Hitachiin Twins Style; just any situation where the Scamander twins need to act out forbidden-brotherly-love in public.**Deutsche Übersetzung**Newt und Theseus nehmen an einer sozialen Veranstaltung von Zauberen teil und es dauert nicht lange, bis bestimmte Gerüchte über Newt und Theseus im Umlauf sind.





	Magical Twins - Zauberhafte Zwillinge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magical Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196148) by Anonymous. 



> Dies ist eine Übersetzung, also gehört mir nicht von der Geschichte außer (hoffentlich nicht vorhandene) rEchtshcriebfeller und (möglicherweise vorhandene) Grammatikfehler.

„-dein Bruder?“, sagte der Auror welcher gerade Newt bei der Säule in die Ecke drängte. Er war viel zu nah, seine Hand auf Newts Arm, sein Atem stank nach Alkohol und Newt bereute es aufrichtig überhaupt dort mit hineingezogen worden zu sein. Er war die letzten zehn Minuten nur geistesabwesend am Nicken gewesen, zu fliehen versuchend. „Ihr seid Zwillinge, richtig?“

„Ähm“, sagte Newt unwohl, in sich selbst zusammen schrumpfend. „W-wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, vielleicht etwas…etwas Platz…“

„Newt, Liebes“, sagte Theseus plötzlich direkt neben ihm, einen Arm um Newts Schulter schlingend als er den anderen Auror wörtlich zurückdrängte. Theseus war rotwangig, mit einem Glitzern in den Augen welches andeutete, dass er sogar mehr Gryffindor als gewöhnlich war. Trotzdem konnte Newt nicht anders als zu lächeln als Theseus ihn angrinste, sein Kinn gegen Newts Schulter stieß. „Du hast dich versteckt, nicht wahr? Wer ist dein Freund?“

Newt öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Der Auror sagte prompt: „Ed Richards“, und streckte seine Hand aus, die Theseus nahm und ein bisschen zu energisch schüttelte. Die Augen des Mannes schweiften von einem zum anderen, etwas Räuberisches in seiner Mimik. „Sie sind Theseus Scamander, richtig?“

„Der bin ich“, sagte Theseus. Als Newt aufschaute war sein Grinsen ein bisschen gefährlich. Newt seufzte und stieß ihm den Ellbogen sanft in die Rippen. Theseus blickte ihn an, Augen sanfter werdend, und kippte fragend den Kopf. Newt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich sehe, Sie haben meinen wunderbaren Bruder schon kennengelernt.“

„Er, uhm, hat mir auch alles über Sie erzählt“, sagte Richards. Theseus Augenbrauen wanderten seine Stirn hoch.

„Newt?“, sagte er skeptisch. „Und was in Merlins Namen hast du ihm erzählt?“

„Nun, wissen Sie, Jungs sind Jungs und so“, sagte Richards, trat auf der Stelle, sein Gesicht plötzlich rot. „So…So wundervoll Sie zu treffen.“ Theseus warf Newt einen schrägen Blick zu, als Newt hektisch versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Richards in den letzten zwanzig Minuten gesagt hatte, die Hälfte davon hatte er damit verbracht Newt langsam in die Ecke zu drängen. Newt erinnert sich daran an das Baby Graphorn gedacht zu haben, aber Richards Stimme war nur ein Geräusch in Newts Unterbewusstsein gewesen. Seine Mimik muss etwas verraten haben, denn Theseus spähte auf eine Weise zu Richards, die Gedankenlesen verriet, und dann, plötzlich, lächelte er.

„Ah“, sagte Theseus wissend. „Solche Sachen. Zwillinge, weißt du.“ Er lehnte von hinten gegen Newt, und Newt sah in misstrauisch an, als Theseus Mund sein Ohr streifte. „Spiel mit“, wisperte Theseus so nah dass Newt es spüren konnte, und Newt hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, etwas anderes als verwirrt zu sein, als Theseus lauter sagte: „Newt, du solltest solche Details nicht mit Fremden teilen.“

„Details“, wiederholte Newt hohl, etwas besorgt bei dem Schalk in Theseus Grinsen. „Theseus…“

„Aber du machst es wieder gut, nicht wahr?“, sagte Theseus und senkte seine Stimme, intimer. Newt konnte fühlen wie sein Gesicht sich erwärmte …was tat Theseus da? „Heute Nacht?“

Als Theseus ihm einen erwartungsvollen Blick zuwarf, antwortete Newt zögernd. „J…Ja?“

„Großartig“, sagte Theseus, sein Daumen gleitete Netws Kiefer entlang und er war ihm ziemlich nahe gekommen. Newt begann sich zu fragen, was Auror Richard genau dachte. „Ich hoffe Sie haben nichts dagegen wenn ich meinen kleinen Bruder entführe, Richards?“ Newt sah zu Richards, welcher mit rotem Gesicht nickte.

Newts Finger gruben sich in Theseus Handgelenk als er es schaffte sie von dem Gespräch zu lösen, und Newt zischte: „Was war das?“, als er Theseus zu der nächsten Wand zog. „Theseus, ernsthaft-“

„Dieser Mann“, sagte Theseus selbstgefällig, „wird jedem in diesen Raum von uns erzählen. Newt“, fügte er mit weiten Augen hinzu, „wir können Percy drankriegen. Wir können Seraphina Picquery drankriegen! Sie ist auch hier, weißt du? Stell dir vor wenn sie es dem Minister erzählt!“

„Und du denkst die…glauben dir einfach?“, sagte Newt und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Das hier ist nicht Hogwarts, Theseus, sie alle haben wenigstens _etwas_ Verstand, hoffe ich…“

„Sie werden mir glauben wenn du mitspielst“, sagte Theseus hinterhältig grinsend und Newt realisierte auf einmal das er Theseus gegen die Wand drängte. Er trat schnell einen Schritt zurück, senkte seinen Kopf und sah sich heimlich im Raum um. „Oh, komm schon, Newt, ist doch nur Spaß. Du weißt ich liebe dich über alles.“

Newt schaute in Theseus´ Gesicht, ein Spiegel seines Eigenen. Theseus zeigte seine beste bittende Mimik und Newt spürte wie er nachgab. „Oh, fein“, seufzte Newt. „Du wirst es sowieso tun, nicht?“

„Du kennst mich so gut“, sagte Theseus und dann, grinsend, lehnte er sich nach vorne, um sein Gesicht gegen Newts Halsbeuge zu pressen. Er seufzte. „Stell dir nur ihre Gesichter vor“, sagte er verträumt.

„Irgendwie“, sagte Newt, „glaube ich nicht dass du sie dir vorstellen musst.“

Und Theseus schaffte es diese Farce den gesamten Abend hindurch aufrecht zu erhalten. Wenigstens wusste Newt jetzt den Grund für die Blicke die er zugeworfen bekam. In keinster Weise wie die `Welcher-Scamander-ist-das´-Blicke die die Leute sonst ihm zuwarfen. Tatsächlich war er plötzlich absurd beliebt, sogar wenn Theseus nicht an seinem Arm hing, und er beendete gerade seine Geschichte über den Horror von Tierschmuggel, als die Frau zu welcher er sprach sagte: „Ich habe gehört…ich möchte nicht…aber Sie und Theseus…ist das nicht…illegal?“

„Oh“, sagte Newt überlegend, „ähm…nun…magische Zwillinge, wissen Sie.“

Somit startete das Gerücht dass so etwas auf dem Kontinent wohl nicht so tabu war. Theseus hatte seine Hand von Netws unteren Rücken zu seinem Hintern rutschen lassen als er ihn wegführte und als Gegenangriff lehnte sich Newt zu ihm und biss ihm sanft ins Ohs. „Du schummelst“, sagte Theseus, erschauerte beinahe am ganzen Körper und Newt senkte lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Weißt du überhaupt, was die anderen jetzt über uns Briten sagen? Es macht keinen Spaß, wenn sie denken das alle _okay_ damit sind.“

„Du kannst überzeugend sein“, sagte Newt trocken und Theseus senkte seinen Kopf und erstickte sein Lachen in Newts Schulter.

„Warte nur, du“, drohte er und brachte das Spiel auf das nächste Level.

Das beinhaltete Newts Hand halten, sich an ihn zu lehnen als sei er müde und ab und zu die Gespräche die er hatte zu unterbrechen. Zu „Ihr seht euch nicht sehr oft?“ antwortete Theseus mit ganzer Aufrichtigkeit: „Nein, und auch wenn sie sagen die Liebe wächst mit der Entfernung – manchmal will ich Newt einfach ans Bett fesseln und nicht mehr gehen lassen.“

„Theseus“, protestierte Newt, und als sich Theseus mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihm drehte, sagte Newt mit glänzenden Augen: „Du weißt ich würde bleiben, wenn…wenn du das möchtest.“

Theseus Mund zuckte und Newt gab sich in Gedanken einen Punkt. „Ich könnte dich niemals zwingen“, sagte Theseus offen. „Ich weiß wie viel dir deine Arbeit bedeutet.“

Und so ging es weiter. Zu Percival Graves – welcher genauso aussah wie Grindelwald als Graves verkleidet – sagte Theseus: „…und das ist mein wunderbarer kleiner Bruder, Newt. Er hat dich von dieser Geschichte Anfang des Jahres gerettet, nicht?“

„Ich habe nicht viel getan…“, fing Newt an, aber Graves beobachtete sie mit einer merkwürdig verwirrten Miene und nickte.

„Ja, ein…Magiezoologe, nicht wahr?“

„Das stimmt“, sagte Theseus, sein Arm war schon um Newts Hüfte aber Newt wurde noch näher gezogen. Theseus lächelte ihn an und seine Augen wurden sanft. „Newt hat eine geschickte Hand mit allen möglichen magischen Tierwesen. Und mit mir auch“, fügte er hinzu.

„Theseus!“, rief Newt und versteckte sein warm werdendes Gesicht an Theseus´ Schulter.

„Tut mir Leid, er ist schüchtern“, erklärte Theseus, seine Hand an Netws Nacken, beruhigend streichelnd. Netws Finger an seiner Hüfte verstärkten ihren Griff so sehr, dass er hoffte Theseus würde blaue Flecken bekommen. „Manchmal wird es einfach zu viel für ihn, weißt du? Aber er ist absolut perfekt.“

„Nicht so perfekt wie du“, sagte Newt mit ernstem Gesicht und leuchtenden Augen und Theseus seufzte und presste für einen langen Moment ihre Stirnen zusammen. Newt kämpfte mit einem Lächeln als Theseus zwinkerte.

Graves Gesichtsausdruck war nicht lesbar. Newt konnte ihn überhaupt nicht interpretieren, aber Theseus sagte: „Newt, Liebes, könntest du mir einen Drink holen?“als er sich wiederwillig von Newts Seite löste. „Ich glaube wirklich, Percy und ich sollten uns unterhalten.“

Tina fing ihn beim Champagnerbrunnen ab, sprachlos. „Newt“, begann sie. „Du bist nicht wirklich…“

„Oh“, sagte Newt, „du meinst Theseus?“

„Das ist ein Scherz, richtig?“

Newt schaute sie einen Moment an, plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst dass er nun Theseus verrückte Idee mit etwas Wahrheit ruinieren könnte. Aber, nun… „Theseus“, fing Newt ein bisschen frustriert an, „Ich weiß er macht Spaß, aber es fühlt sich nicht so an, weißt du?“

„Oh“, sagte Tina mit Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht. „Also bist du nicht…“

„Er sagt immer dass er auf mich aufpassen muss“, redete Newt weiter, als wenn er sie nicht gehört hätte. „Als wenn…als wenn ich das nicht könnte?“ Er senkte den Kopf und schaute zwischen seine Wimpern zu Tina auf. „Er kommt immer zu mir, weißt du, und er gerät immer in Schwierigkeiten und hat Verantwortung und er sagt es ist schön nach Hause zu kommen und…und umsorgt zu werden, dass ich ihm helfe. Aber…denkst du er meint es nicht ernst?“

„Ähm“, sagte Tina mit geweiteten Augen. „Ich, ähm…“

Newt ließ seine Mimik traurig werden. „Oh, entschuldige, Tina, ich wollte nicht…“

„Nein, nein, es ist…es ist ok“, meinte Tina, welche unglaublich peinlich berührt aussah, sich jedoch mit Eifer wieder erholte. „Vielleicht möchte er einfach verantwortlich wirken? Er ist, ähm, älter als du.“

Newt sah hinüber zu Theseus, welcher zu ihm schaute und strahlend lächelte; Newt bemerkte dass er, sehr zärtlich, zurück lächelte. „Wahrscheinlich“, sagte er etwas bedauernd. „Danke. Er hat in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig Seile erwähnt; vielleicht braucht er auch etwas Bestrafung.“

Als Newt zu Theseus zurückkehrte, war Graves nicht zu sehen und Theseus sagte: „Ich habe diesen Mann noch nie in meinem Leben so überrascht gesehen“, bevor er einen Blick auf Newts Gesicht warf. „Newt, Liebling, was in Merlins Namen hast du getan?“

„Du hast damit angefangen“, erinnerte Newt ihn, dann verflocht er seine Finger mit Theseus Haaren und zog in für ein flüchtiges Aufeinanderdrücken der Lippen zu sich runter. Theseus sah ihn für einen Moment mit verengten Augen an und Newt zog die Augenbrauen hoch als er mit seinem besten unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck die Hände zu seinen Seiten fallen ließ. „Willst du das Gesicht der Präsidentin sehen?“

„Das will ich“, sagte Theseus, „aber hier nach? Oh, warte nur.“

Es war vielleicht nicht Newts beste Entscheidung einen Krieg mit Theseus anzufangen, aber Theseus´ Gesichtsausdruck war es vollkommen wert.


End file.
